The World Wide Web ("WWW" or "web") and online services such as America Online, in conjunction with faster and more powerful personal computers, have rendered the Internet and other interactive online computer networks accessible to millions of people all over the world. Concomitant with the emergence of this new communication medium, digital content providers have proliferated, providing online news, entertainment, games and all sorts of other content. As with other mass mediums, such as television, radio, and print publications, the entities that create such content seek to offset their expenses by selling advertising. With reference to the WWW, online advertising has become a multimillion dollar business, to the amount of approximately $300 million dollars in 1996.
The most common type of online advertisement exists in the form of "banner advertisements". Users of online services routinely encounter banner ads on the top, sides, and/or bottom of their video monitor screens when viewing a web page. Banner ads are generally square or rectangular boxes provided with some combination of graphics, color and text directed to the product or service being advertised. As such, the intention of these banner advertisements is to create impressions among online users and to convey some advertising message and/or logo. Banner ads are usually provided on a web page in the form of a "hyperlink", in which users who yield to the advertisements solicitation to "Click Here" are transported to the web site of the manufacturer of the product or service being advertised, or to some other screen which provides additional information about the product or service.
Unfortunately, banner ads occupy only a small portion of a web page. As the user scrolls down a page the banner ad disappears. Although online advertisers and content publishers have attempted to optimize the visibility of banner advertisements by placing them on a popular web page where they will have a greater chance of being seen, Internet users, nevertheless, can easily ignore or find ways to remove and eliminate from their view the banner ads which exist on the web pages they are viewing. As such, the banner ads are rendered ineffective in their aim to provide information about a product or service. Additionally, money spent to advertise a product may be wasted if users are able to ignore or remove the advertisements from the web pages they are viewing.
Another method of online advertising involves the use of "frames" on a web page. Frames are a feature supported by the recent versions of leading web navigating programs known as browsers, such as Netscape Navigator.RTM. and Microsoft's Internet Explorer.RTM.. Frames generally divide up a user's screen so that the user can, for example, independently scroll down each of numerous frames which appear on the web page being viewed on the user's screen. Like banner advertisements, frames can be aesthetically unappealing as well as confusing to the user. Additionally, placement of advertising frames on a web page generally results in cramping or decreasing the size of the main content frame which oftentimes renders the content in the main frame difficult to read. As a result, users have developed ways to reduce the size or even eliminate frames from the web page being viewed.
Another type of online advertising involves the self-appearing window which generally appears on its own as a user is using the Internet or browsing on the WWW. Such advertisements are relatively easy for a user to avoid as a user may simply re-size the window to make it smaller, drag another window or object in front of it to obscure it from view, close the advertising window, or simply ignore it and continue with the task being undertaken online. Recently, online advertisers have begun using self-appearing screens which are delivered via dialog boxes which dominate the main part of the screen. Although these dialog boxes can be removed when the user clicks on the appropriate place(s) on the dialog box, the self-appearing dialog boxes have a much higher rate of being seen by users. This follows because the dialog boxes take control of the user's screen for a preset amount of time and/or until the user clicks on the appropriate place(s) to make the dialog box disappear. The recent prevalence in the use of self-appearing dialog box advertising has resulted in a more intrusive method of advertising which has resulted in resentment among users who are accustomed to more passive online advertising methods such as the frames and banner advertisements which are more easily avoided and/or ignored.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple means to deliver advertising elements, i.e. logos, animations, sound, impressions, text, etc., without the annoyance of totally interrupting and intrusive content delivery, and without the passiveness of ordinary banner and frame advertisements which can be easily ignored.